UMA CHANCE
by Lady Hinata Hyuuga
Summary: Um casamento arranjado, um desejo revelado, um erro, uma chance...um novo começo? Naruto*Hinata /voltando *-*
1. Sonhos

Fic dedicada à Naruto e Hinata Uzumaki !!

* * *

Esse parecia que seria um dia qualquer em Konoha. Treino; missões; ataques da Tsunade-sama; pulgas do Akamaru que resolveram brincar com os insetos do Shino; Konohamaru ainda tentando te vencer, Kakashi-sensei com aquele livro idiota e eu sempre te admirando, de longe...

...

Pela manhã, fui treinar, como faço todos os dias... e como todos os dias, eu melhorava mais e mais, embora fosse muito difícil criar e aperfeiçoar técnicas... mas, eu não desistiria tão fácil! Afinal, eu tenho um ótimo exemplo...

Mas, durante todo o treino, eu senti algo diferente. Algo parecido com angústia, mesclava-se a um... desespero... que eu não sabia explicar... Não havia nada de diferente na minha vida, que fosse capaz de tão mal presságio. Era... inexplicável.  
Tão logo acabamos de treinar, me despedi da minha equipe e pensei em voltar pra casa. Eu caminhava a passos lentos, distraída, tentando compreender porque meu coração sentia-se sufocado com aquelas sensações... o que poderia acontecer de tão ruim...

Não me dei conta de quando cheguei ao lago e, debaixo de uma cerejeira sentei, fitando o horizonte e as ondas formadas pela brisa quente e suave, que fazia as pequenas flores do campo à minha frente dançarem... uma cena perfeita... se você estivesse ao meu lado...Por várias horas eu fiquei ali, pensando em muitas coisas, mas todas elas me levavam a você.

Tirada de meus devaneios por Neji, a realidade se fez presente com força quando, ao voltarmos para casa, Hiashi-sama, meu pai, reuniu toda a família para anunciar o meu maior pesadelo...

**"Po-por que estão t-todos aqui?"** - perguntei à Neji, em tom quase inaudível.

**"Pra falar sobre... você."** - Seu olhar era triste.

**"Hinata!"** - todos me olharam quando meu pai chamou, em meio a sorrisos - **"A herdeira do clã Hyuuga, que nos trará bons ventos e harmonia com o seu casamento."** - eu não acreditei no que ouvi e, com dificuldade, tentei compreender aquelas palavras...

**"O q-quee?? Como as-sim? Ca-casam-mento?"** - _'não pode ser...'_

**"Tudo já está combinado. Seu noivo virá visitá-la daqui a três semanas. Faremos uma recepção, poderá convidar os seus amigos também."**

Meu pai, Hyuuga Hiashi acabara de me dar a pior notícia da minha vida.

**"M-mas... não posso m-me casar com alg-guém que... não amo!"** - eu tentei, em vão, escapar dessa.

**"Entenda, seu casamento será uma... aliança com Suna e trará muitos benefícios para Konoha. Fique feliz! Você é a herdeira do clã mais importante e tradicional desta vila. Você garantirá a paz à todos por muitos anos."** - e ele me deixou sozinha, em meio a sentimentos desordenados e assoladores... como posso me casar com alguém que não seja... você?

Diante de todos, saí correndo porta afora, sem rumo e em meio a lágrimas constantes, sem perceber que meus pés me levavam para os portões da vila. Só então parei, sob os olhares curiosos dos vigias e dos que passavam naquele momento. Hesitante, recomecei a caminhar, quando ouvi uma voz, que eu conheço muito bem, me chamando...

**"HINATA!"** - você chegava correndo e gritando - **"O que aconteceu? Por que está chorando?"**

Assustada, eu fitei seus olhos por um breve segundo, sem conseguir responder... mas, nesse breve segundo, meu coração sorriu ao sentir a preocupação na sua voz... eu devia estar sonhando acordada...

Percebendo que eu não seria capaz de qualquer explicação naquele momento, você me levou para um lugar diferente, que eu nunca havia visto, distante de Konoha. Maravilhosa, seria a descrição para tão perfeita visão. Do alto daquela montanha, podia-se ver campos floridos, misturados à pequenos bosques; vastos campos de arroz perfeitamente cuidados, uma linda cachoeira aos nossos pés e o deslumbrante jogo de cores que anunciava o pôr-do-sol...  
Por longos minutos, eu esqueci o meu tormento, extasiada com aquela cena digna de uma história de amor eterno...

Olhando em volta, eu me deparei com você me observando e... sorrindo. Inconscientemente, me perdi no seu olhar, de um azul sereno, que se misturava ao azul do céu... mas, um movimento seu me fez notar que você ainda segurava a minha mão e, timidamente, eu a soltei, completamente sem graça, me pondo a observar as ondas formadas pelas águas que caíam constantes e intensas...

**"Esse lugar... como o descobriu? É tão... perfeito..."**

**"É o meu... refúgio... sempre venho aqui quando quero ficar sozinho e pensar em... algumas coisas... às vezes perco a noção do tempo... e o mundo gira e eu não vejo... as horas passam pra mim e... pra você e nada muda..."** - você olhava o horizonte como se não existisse mais nada naquele momento... - **"Às vezes fico em silêncio e meus dias são iguais... o tempo passa mas, eu fico aqui e nada muda... nem o que queremos..."** - eu não sabia que você era capaz de palavras que invadem e remetem à sensações ocultas e tão verdadeiras...

Você ainda sorria, quando nos sentamos e eu resolvi contar o que se passara, numa tentativa de aliviar o peso que sentia na alma.

**"... um casamento... arranjado... não posso fazer isso... não vou fazer isso! Como ele pode me obrigar a... entregar a minha vida assim?"** - um vestígio de raiva lhe chamou a atenção.

**"Eu não acho que você deva se casar com quem não quer mas... se o seu pai já prometeu a sua mão, como a herdeira do clã é o seu dever."**

**"Hunf... deveres... existem coisas mais... importantes do que deveres..."** - falei com tristeza.

**"É verdade... sei bem disso... mas, você não quer nem pensar no que o seu... casamento pode fazer pela vila? Afinal, é o seu clã..."** - você ficou sério, enquantos seus olhos perdiam-se no nada...

**"Não! Não há... a mínima chance de me casar com alguém que... não... amo... nem mesmo pelo clã ou por... essa vila. Existem coisas que..."** - senti meus olhos mergulhados em lágrimas, que não sei por quanto tempo seria capaz de conter - **"Eu só posso seguir... o meu... coração..."**

**"Certo... e para onde o seu coração te leva?"** - eu perdi o chão e, consequentemente, a voz... tenho certeza que fiquei tão vermelha, quanto as cores que ornavam o sol já quase posto, sob o seu olhar curioso e... diferente...

Eu queria te responder e acabar com toda a minha angústia mas, subitamente, levantei e me virei, fugindo novamente... me afastei de você...  
Parei de correr e encostei numa árvore, à beira de um pequeno jardim, onde pensei que estaria à sós com meus sentimentos e me entreguei às lágrimas, evitando qualquer pensamento... mas um jamais me abandonava...  
Enquanto o tempo passava, eu imaginava um futuro sombrio, longe de qualquer vestígio de felicidade... _'Só tenho uma saída... ir... embora de Konoha'_

**"E então... já pode me responder agora?"**

Sobressaltada, virei lentamente na direção da voz e te vi sentado, no galho da mesma árvore.

**"Há... q-quanto tempo e-está aí?"** - levantei, secando rapidamente o rosto.

**"Vim atrás de você, quando saiu correndo..."** -e apareceu na minha frente -** "Agora... responda."**

Dei um passo pra trás, engolindo em seco... não poderia responder essa pergunta. Quando você avançou o mesmo passo, senti minhas mãos tremendo e, no reflexo, recuei novamente, esquecendo a árvore atrás de mim. Com um sorriso de canto, você insistiu:

**"Por que não responde? É tão... terrível assim?"**

**"N-não... mas..."** - eu já sentia o ar me faltando - **"Eu... eu..."**

**"Você..."** - mais um passo... estávamos tão próximos, que meu coração parecia querer sair pela boca - **"Vamos... diga..."**

**"Eu..."** - nem pensar direito eu conseguia, muito menos responder... e pior ficou, quando seu tom de voz diminuiu e eu ouvi:

**"Preciso saber se... é verdade... o que seus olhos me revelam..."** - seus dedos passeavam no meu rosto e pararam em meus lábios, fazendo você desviar o olhar... Estranhas sensações me fizeram fechar os olhos, com os lábios entreabertos, buscando o ar que me fizesse acalmar... Inútil. _'Só pode ser um sonho...'_ - tentei me convencer, sem notar que pensei em voz alta...

**"Não é um sonho, Hinata"** - como você pode ter uma voz tão sensual, hein? o.o' -** "É o que... nós dois queremos..."**

Com medo de acreditar, eu abri os olhos e encontrei nos seus a certeza de uma esperança... a minha esperança...

Senti seu braço enlaçar a minha cintura e me levar à você, enquanto sua mão perdia-se nos meus cabelos, me fazendo suspirar... O toque suave dos seus lábios, aprofundando aquele beijo... seu corpo junto ao meu... suas mãos possessivas e ao mesmo tempo gentis, passeando pelas minhas costas... era bom demais pra ser verdade...  
Quando nos separamos, o calor emanado era inquietante e assustador mas, antes que eu me rendesse ao medo, um outro beijo, ainda mais irresistível, derrubou as últimas barreiras de medo, incerteza e insegurança, permitindo entregar-me àquelas sensações, sem pensar no que viria depois... Eu seria sempre sua...

...

continua...


	2. Sentimentos

_letra da música_

* * *

Os momentos passaram e, nos seus braços, eu pude esquecer a realidade que me esperava. Mas a noite chegou e eu precisei acordar do meu maior sonho, para enfrentar o destino que me fora reservado. Embora eu caminhasse nas nuvens, não deixei de perceber que você não disse que... me amava... Com tristeza, me separei de seus braços e, já pronta para voltar, você segurou a minha mão, dizendo:

**"Não precisar fazer isso, se não quiser. Você sabe onde está o seu destino."**

**"Não... eu ainda não sei..."** - esperei, mas você nada disse. - **"Eu... tenho que ir..."** - e me afastei. Calado, você olhava enquanto eu me afastava, talvez sem entender o que eu queria ou o que você mesmo sentia.

Aquele fim de tarde não se repetiu. Eu evitava cruzar o seu caminho mas, quando não conseguia, nossos olhares se encontravam criando um clima pesado e estranho, que nos forçava a desviá-los e continuar...  
Eu me encontrava no céu e, num instante, fui ao inferno... eu só precisava ouvir...  
...

As semanas correram e, com elas, os preparativos para o... meu pesadelo. Não conseguia esquecer o seu toque, seu carinho, seus beijos... você ainda estava tão presente, como se tivesse sido marcado em mim... mas, continuaria sendo o meu desejo secreto, agora não tão mais secreto assim...

...ººº...ººº...

**"Yo, dobe! O que você tem, cara? Nunca te vi desanimado assim?"** -Sasuke chegava com Sakura.

**"Não é nada, teme. Não enche."** - sua voz revelava o que sentia, enquanto desligava o iPod.

**"Naruto..."** - Sakura começou - **"Vocês não conseguem mais disfarçar... todos já notaram que aconteceu alguma coisa entre você... e a Hinata..."** - e recebeu um olhar surpreso seu.

**"Cara, o 'noivo' dela vai chegar em dois dias! E tá na cara que ela não faz a menor questão de conhecê-lo, muito menos casar! Tu tá esperando o que pra se resolver e colocar um fim nessa história maluca??"** - õ.O Assim como você, até Sakura estranhou que o Sasuke falasse tanto... mas as palavras dele faziam sentido.

**"Depois de casar, ela vai morar em Suna... nós não a veremos mais..."**

**"Hum... todos sempre tentaram me dizer o que ela sentia por mim... mas eu nunca prestei atenção e, quando eu finalmente acordo... "** - o horizonte sempre em seu olhar - **"se ela me ama como todos dizem, por que desistiu tão fácil?"**

**"Talvez seja porque você ainda não tenha acordado realmente..."** - a nee-chan sabia o que dizia.

**"Dobe, foi difícil, mas eu descobri que as mulheres gostam das palavras... e pra alguém que fala pelos cotovelos, como você, isso não deveria ser um problema."** ¬¬

**"Palavras? Que palavras? Achei que o que aconteceu fosse o suficiente pra mostrar que gosto dela..."**

**"Gosta... ou ama?"** - Sakura sorriu ao ver a sua expressão. -** "Vamos Sasuke-kun, ele precisa ficar sozinho... "**

Era complicado, pra você, compreender o que acabara de ouvir. O que me dissera aquele dia, ainda ecoava na sua mente, por todos os dias que passara sentado à beira desse lago...

_"Não é um sonho, Hinata... é o que... nós dois queremos..."_

Voltando a ligar o iPod, fechou os olhos e encostou-se numa cerejeira e começou a prestar atenção na música que tocava... e dizia:

...

_'Um dia, um erro  
Um final pra nós dois  
Seu olhar me diz adeus  
O que passou, passou e não vai mais voltar  
E já não há nada que você possa falar  
Não, Parece que foi tudo em vão  
Sei, que dessa vez não fui eu que errei...'_

...

**"Eu não posso ter sido tão idiota..."**

...ººº...ººº...

Dois dias depois...

**"Ai, como será que ele é?"** - Hanabi mostrava um entusiasmo irritante.

**"Não sei e não quero saber! Me deixe em paz, garota!"** ¬¬

**"Mas... é o seu noivo! Devia estar dando pulos de alegria... principalmente se soubesse que... ops!!"** - calou a boca com as próprias mãos.

**"Se continuar enchendo o saco, vou pular é no seu pescoço! E se soubesse de quê?? O que vocês estão me escondendo?"** ò.Ó - todos haviam notado a minha mudança repentina de humor, eu estava insuportável, mas só com os que mereciam, como o... clã Hyuuga...

**"N-nada, nada n-não."** O.O' e saiu correndo do meu quarto.

_'Bom, o que poderia ser pior... já vou mesmo para a cruz...'_

Mas, ainda sentia meus lábios queimarem com a simples lembrança daqueles beijos...

...

continua...

* * *

A música se chama "Tarde Demais" do NX Zero

É... linda...

Bjos \o


	3. Decisões

**fala**

_pensamento_

_letra da música_

( ) comentários

* * *

Todos se apressavam em finalizar a minha 'forca' e eu olhava tudo aquilo perplexa. Nem conseguiam disfarçar a felicidade que sentiam com toda essa estupidez, que me fazia mal só de olhar...

Saí de casa decidida a escapar daquele ambiente festivo. Andando sem rumo, tentei esquecer alguns pensamentos, reorganizar outros e depois, quem sabe, pularia de alguma ponte ou me afogaria nas termas... não era má idéia...

Pelo caminho, eu ouvia as pessoas comentando sobre o futuro (e trágico ¬¬) acontecimento, enquanto observavam minha cara de 'poucos' (ou nenhum) amigos... Algumas se atreviam a me dar os parabéns e desejar anos de paz entre as vilas, outras apenas meneavam a cabeça... mas, a maioria (que eu defini como a mais inteligente ¬¬) se calava, notando uma explosão que eu, por ser a sempre tímida e calma Hinata Hyuuga, me esforçava em controlar...  
A cada passo; em cada palavra; em cada olhar, um aperto crescia dentro de mim e eu lutei contra as emoções que teimavam em mostrar-se e denunciar o que não mais podia ser revelado...

Enfim, longe de todos, sentei num banco e passei a admirar as flores no jardim que dava acesso ao lago. Eram simples... mas lindas. Eram pequenas... mas soberanas. Eram presentes... mas livres...  
A lembrança ainda era forte demais... era inevitável sentir... inevitável desejar... como foi inevitável olhar para o céu e ver seus olhos nele... inevitável fechar os meus e viajar até aquele beijo, o toque, o sonho... inevitável pensar que tudo o que eu queria... era estar com você... inevitável chorar...

_'Eu preciso mesmo ir embora, ou vou enlouquecer...'_ - foi a melhor decisão que eu tomei nos últimos dias... e, finalmente tomada, voltei para casa. Sem que me vissem, cheguei ao meu quarto e coloquei algumas roupas e outras coisas em uma pequena mochila, que escondi prontamente ao ouvir passos se aproximando.

**"Hinata, seu pai está chamando a um tempão, onde se enfiou?"** õ.O

**"Não é da sua conta. Vá procurar o que fazer e me deixe em paz!"** U.U -ah... nem eu me

aguento... ¬¬

**"Fala sério garota... espera conhecer o cara primeiro pra, depois, dar os seus ataques"** - ò.Ó

**"Neji... me mira mas me erra, tá "** ¬¬ - _'que saco...'_ - **"Agora vaza!"**

**"Desde quando você fala assim?? Tá na TPM, por acaso??"** - pergunta mais que errada, apenas olhei sobre o ombro... - **"Tá, ok... to indo!"** - e sumiu antes que eu piscasse.

Encostei na parede e deslizei até o chão... respirei fundo, peguei o controle e liguei o som, mas não demorei a perceber que foi uma péssima idéia... era o que eu não precisava... e eu não a ouvia sozinha...

...

_"Às vezes perco a noção do tempo  
O mundo gira e eu não vejo  
As horas passam pra mim e pra você (e nada muda)  
Me olho no espelho e não consigo entender_

_Um dia, um erro  
Um final pra nós dois  
Seu olhar me diz adeus  
O que passou, passou e não vai mais voltar  
E já não há nada que você possa falar  
Não, Parece que foi tudo em vão  
Sei, que dessa vez não fui eu que errei_

_Às vezes fico em silêncio  
E meus dias são iguais  
O tempo passa mas eu fico aqui (e nada muda)  
Me olho no espelho e não consigo entender  
O que passou, passou e não vai mais voltar  
E já não há nada que você possa falar_

_Não, Parece que foi tudo em vão  
Sei, que dessa vez não...  
Por mais que eu tente relevar e esquecer os erros  
Os sonhos sempre acabam sendo o mesmo pesadelo  
De que adianta você me dizer que se importa  
Se o que tivemos ficou apenas na memória_

_Não, Parece que foi tudo em vão  
Sei, que dessa vez não fui eu que errei  
Não, Parece que foi tudo em vão  
Sei, que dessa vez não fui eu que errei  
Ow ow, ow ow...  
Que dessa vez não fui eu que errei"_

_..._

_'Essas palavras...'_ - fechei os olhos e voltei ao pôr-do-sol... - _'não pode estar acontecendo...'_ - o toque... - _'tenho que me afastar daqui... e vai ser hoje!'_ - e me perdi no tempo...

Uma hora depois, Hanabi chegou eufórica, quase derrubando a porta.

**"Nee-chan, nee-chan... ele chegou!"** - hora da verdade...

**"É mesmo? Droga... diga à Hiashi-sama que... não estou me sentindo bem... pelo nervosismo..."** - foi a primeira desculpa idiota que me veio à mente - **"Mais tarde, irei vê-lo."**

**"Hum? Hiashi... sama?? O que aconteceu com o 'oto-san' ??"**

**"Esqueça... você ainda é muito pequena pra entender..."**

**"Por que não vai até lá e acaba logo com isso?"** ¬¬ - ela é pequena, não cega... (irônico, não?)

**"O quê?"** õ.O

**"Não pode fugir desse casamento, então enfrente de uma vez essa situação, como uma Hyuuga!"**

**"Hunf... Hyuuga... eu trocaria esse nome, com prazer, por... outro..."** - e sem hesitar...

**"Sei... ainda pensa no Naruto, não é?"** - _'Kami-sama... isso vai ser difícil...'_ - **"Sabe que não pode ficar com ele e... acho que ele mesmo não quer, senão já teria feito alguma coisa pra terminar com toda essa idiotice de casamento arranjado e alianças políticas... é um baka. Err... meu pai tá me chamando... fui!" **O.O" - acho que minha expressão denunciou o quanto eu queria matá-la... ¬¬

Dei uma rápida conferida na mochila, antes de ir tomar banho. _'Será que uma pessoa consegue se afogar num chuveiro? Acho que vou usar a banheira...'_ - bom, é um plano 'B'... em último caso...

De cima de um telhado, você presenciou nossa conversa. Agora sabia o que eu faria... **"Ela ainda me ama..."** - e sorriu...

...

continua...

* * *

Arigato pelas reviews!! \o/

Bjos ja ne \o


	4. Desejos

A noite foi reservada para o fatídico encontro com o meu pesadelo. Eu chamei (carinhosamente) esse jantar de 'a última refeição de uma condenada'... ¬¬ - nada original mas... verdadeiro.  
Coloquei uma roupa qualquer e respirei fundo, beeem fundo, antes de colocar a cabeça na corda... Acho que uma calça preta e uma blusa branca tá de bom tamanho... u.u  
Dessa vez, quem veio me chamar foi o próprio Hiashi-sama, meu algoz. Na certa estava pensando que eu iria fugir e, depois de reclamar da minha produção tão pouco 'convencional', me conduziu (só pra garantir) até a sala, onde o infeliz me esperava. Entrei sem emoção nenhuma, até levar um susto ao ver quem era o noivo... ninguém menos que o... Kazekage! (muito básico)- O.O _'cara... ele bateu na casa errada...eu nem sou loira...'_ ¬¬

Por se tratar de alguém tão ilustre, não deu pra ser 'educada' como eu queria. Fazer o que, né? Sentamos lado a lado, Hiashi-sama na frente e Hanabi (que eu ainda penso em matar) deu um jeito de escapar daquela chatice pela janela...¬¬ Mentalmente, criei uma parede (tipo a muralha da China) entre nós. Eu não falava, ele não falava e nem o carrasco falava... -_ 'por que não consigo esse silêncio quando quero dormir??'_ õ.O

O jantar foi cruelmente demorado. Os homens começaram a falar sobre alianças, ANBU, jutsus, (maquiagem, chapinha, seda brilho gloss... to zoando XD) etc... Eu tinha que sair dali ou acabaria passando mal mesmo... inventei uma desculpa, dessas típicas de mulher (não tava a fim de pensar muito u.u) e voltei para o meu quarto. Sentei na janela e fiquei admirando a lua, minha cúmplice e confidente. Somente à ela eu revelava a minha alma e somente ela me compreendia, sem me censurar...

...ººº...ººº...

**"Tu vai mesmo ou tá de onda, dobe??"** õ.O

**"Vou e tu vai me ajudar. É só segurar os caras, que o resto eu faço."**

**"Até que enfim..."** ¬¬

**"Mas você sabe que o pai dela vai querer te matar, não sabe?"** - Sakura era a mais preocupada - **"Pelo menos, você sabe o que fazer desta vez?"**

**"Espero saber..."** n.n'

**"Dobe..."** ¬¬

**"Teme..."** ¬¬

**"Ah, calem a boca vocês dois..."** ù.ú - _'concordo contigo...'_ ¬¬

...ººº...ººº...

01:00 AM - Levantei e troquei de roupa, dessa vez, toda preta. Uma última olhada no espelho e não reconheci aquela pessoa. Não era mais Hinata Hyuuga... agora, era apenas... Hinata. Eu me senti morrendo para tudo o que eu fui um dia. Olhando em volta, eu vi o que faria parte do meu passado... que, se precisasse, eu apagaria...  
Não havendo mais sons dentro de casa, caminhei como um anjo, praticamente levitando, até os portões do clã. Como todos queriam acordar bem cedo, por causa da apresentação do casal à vila, nenhum shinobi era visto nos arredores. - _'Tão fácil assim??'_ ò.O - Dava pra desconfiar...

...ººº...ººº...

**"Se ela vai mesmo, precisa passar por aqui. São quatro guardas, eu distraio aqueles dois** (apontando os da esquerda) **e Sakura diz aos outros que a Hokage está chamando. Agora, vê se faz as coisas direito dessa vez, perdedor!"** - Ele era realmente seu amigo...

**"Naruto... a Hinata não é como a maioria das garotas. Ela é mais doce e sensível do que você imagina. Não faça nada que possa magoá-la e não tenha mais volta."** - foram as últimas palavras de Sakura, antes de sumir.

**"Eu sei..."** - você disse, lembrando do que meus olhos te confidenciaram...

**"Vai logo e... boa sorte!"** - Sasuke sorriu e também sumiu.

Enquanto ele conversava com os guardas, você foi para um lugar distante, fora do limite de visão das torres. Era sentar e esperar...

...ººº...ººº...

Eu me deixei levar, sem pressa, ao meu destino. Por onde passava, recordava momentos que passei, quase sempre, te admirando... e buscando na sua determinação, incentivo pra melhorar...  
Por sua causa, hoje sou uma pessoa melhor e mais forte... mas, também por sua causa, perdi a esperança na realização de um sonho...  
Tal constatação me fez acelerar os passos e, em pouco tempo, cheguei aos últimos portões que confirmariam o meu destino. Olhando para cima vi uma figura conhecida que, com seu famoso sorriso de canto, mostrou-se ciente e disposto a me ajudar. _'Como ele sabe?...'_ õ.O  
Sorri de volta, em agradecimento e desapareci. Já afastada, pensei no que faria a partir dali. Mas, concluí que era melhor nem pensar... ou poderia aparecer um mero vestígio de arrependimento e eu não me perdoaria... Melhor seguir em frente.  
Enquanto andava, notei que as estrelas brilhavam um pouco mais forte. Seria um... aviso? Mas de que? _'Bobagem...'_

Caminhei por algum tempo, até reconhecer um certo lugar ao longe. Não tinha como não reconhecer aquela cachoeira... aos poucos, eu diminuí os passos, com o olhar fixo nas águas. Sendo a última vez que a veria, fui em direção ao pequeno rio formado por ela. Vê-la de baixo era quase tão fascinante quanto de cima... Acostumada a treinar na água, achei que seria uma idéia interessante... como despedida... Deixei a mochila de lado, dei uma conferida em volta e me despi das roupas pesadas. Entrei na água, um pouco fria, mas era tudo o que eu achava que precisava...  
Depois de um tempo, vesti um short e um top, sentei numa das pedras dentro do rio e fiquei observando as ondas que se formavam... a lua dava um toque ímpar, fazendo daquele cenário um convite aos amantes.  
Fechei os olhos, suspirando e comecei a prestar atenção ao barulho da cachoeira... até ouvir:

**"Você é linda."**

Mais do que um susto, meu coração quase parou... Procurei de onde vinha a voz e me deparei com você, encostado numa árvore que havia na margem do rio, de braços cruzados e um sorriso (lindo!) indecifrável...  
Eu fiquei estática, me perguntando por quanto tempo você estaria me observando, ainda sem acreditar e totalmente corada. Quando nossos olhares se cruzaram, eu perdi o ar e me levantei, tremendo e anciosa por sair daquela situação tão... tão... cara, não tenho nem palavras pra descrever...

Antes que eu conseguisse fugir mais uma vez, você apareceu no meu caminho e, por um pequeno reflexo, evitei que fossemos ao chão com o encontro, reduzindo a velocidade. Mas, o encontro aconteceu... e vc não perdeu a chance de me segurar pela cintura e me encostar na mesma árvore... (você gosta de fazer isso, hein?? õ.O)  
Achei que fosse desmaiar, mas não podia. Aquela proximidade era perigosa demais e as sensações que causava eram inexplicáveis... eu respirava com muita dificuldade e não conseguia dizer uma única palavra... sua voz ao meu ouvido também não ajudava... eu me lembrei das roupas e comecei a tremer mais, buscando uma brecha para fugir daquele contato abrasador... (O.O")

**"Por que está tão nervosa?"** - mas era impossível responder... - **"A minha sempre tímida Hinata..." **- o toque de sua mão era tão suave que me arrepiou inteiramente - _'Mi-minha??'_ - **"Posso sentir o que você sente, Hinata... e sei que você me quer... tanto quanto eu quero você..."** - um beijo carregado de amor e desejo... - **"Você não precisa fugir, apenas seguir o seu coração..."** - _'que voz...'_ - e aproximando seus lábios do meu pescoço, pensei que minhas pernas falhariam mas, eu não consegui me mexer, por estar entre você e a árvore... apenas sentir os beijos que deslizavam até o ombro e me fizeram fechar os olhos, tentando conter um suspiro... sem sucesso... e com um pequeno sorriso pela resposta ao seu toque, você disse o que eu tanto desejava ouvir:

**"Eu te amo... minha doce e tímida Hinata..."** - já era demais estar tão próximo, mais ainda com uma voz tão... sensual e dizendo que me amava... meus medos e receios sumiram sem deixar vestígios...

...

continua...

* * *

Brigadinha pelas reviews \o/

Sim , eu estou muuuito inspirada... mas assim é bom pq a fic sai do coração, né? E se eu continuar inspirada, escrevo a continuação dessa cena no próximo cap... que dúvida cruel...

Bjo, ja ne o/


	5. Verdades

Abri os olhos, buscando no brilho daquelas estrelas a confirmação do meu destino, sentindo a emoção se fazendo presente em lágrimas da mais pura felicidade existente em todo o universo...  
Encontrei o seu olhar, tão terno e sincero, repleto de promessas... mas em todas eu vi a certeza do seu amor... Nesse instante, eu parei de tremer... o meu destino... já estava selado ao seu...

Como se quisesse eternizar o momento, você lentamente tocou os meus lábios, num beijo que eu idealizei digno de fazer o tempo parar e todo o universo se voltar em total cumplicidade somente a nós dois... Eu já não tremia, mas ficava mais nervosa a cada toque seu... e você já havia percebido, era uma... deliciosa tortura...  
O beijo ficou mais cálido, suas mão me puxavam de encontro ao seu corpo, gentis, mas seguras do que queriam... no descompasso dos nossos corações, eu me deixei levar...

Me senti em seus braços, com as suas mãos passeando nas minhas costas, enquanto as minhas brincavam com os seus cabelos, em um beijo longo e entregue... era o início de um sonho perfeito...  
Com carinho, você me conduziu numa viagem em um mundo totalmente desconhecido para ambos, tornando esse momento ainda mais especial... A suave brisa da noite contrastava com o calor da pele excitada, causando leves arrepios e intensificando o contato ávido e apaixonado...  
nada mais existia... apenas o nosso amor...

As horas passaram e a idéia de fugir havia sido esquecida... os sentimentos que exaltaram a nossa doce e plena união não permitiam que a lua e as estrelas sequer saíssem do lugar... parecia um conto de fadas... - _'estou imaginando coisas... õ.O'_ - Era mágico e perfeito...

...

**"Hinata..."** - encostada em seu ombro, entre os seus braços, ouvi a sua voz calma e extasiada e virei para te olhar - **"Agora você é... totalmente minha."** - apesar dos momentos, corei na hora, fazendo você sorrir e acariciar o meu rosto, que começava a queimar... _'acho que os astros estavam de bom humor quando fizeram o seu sorriso...'_ - **"Eu te amo..."** - um beijo carinhoso - **"Quer casar comigo?"**

O.O Perdi literalmente a fala, minhas mãos gelaram e acredito até que fiquei pálida, pois vi sua expressão ganhar um ar de preocupação. Mas, passado o susto, com um sorriso e num fio de voz eu respondi ao que eu mais desejava:

**"S-sim... é claro que eu quero!"** - e te abracei, sussurrando em seu ouvido -** "Eu também te amo!!"**

Esse era o meu final feliz... até o dia amanhecer...

...

**"Hinata... Naruto... acordem, vamos..."** - acordamos com Sakura falando baixo, pra não chamar a atenção.

**"Sa-sakura??"** O.O" - por sorte, o frio da noite nos fez vestir, senão eu teria enfiado a cara no primeiro buraco de árvore que visse na frente - **"Tá fazendo o que aqui??"** õ.O

**"ssshhh... fala baixo e levanta logo! Seu pai mandou um grupo da ANBU atrás de vocês..."**

**"De nós?? Como ele sabe??"** - finalmente você despertava... meio na marra, é verdade...

**"Um dos ninjas da Areia que veio com o Gaara, a seguiu. Só não chegou na sua casa porque o Sasuke ainda estava na torre quando ele saiu. Mas como ele não voltou, os outros ninjas avisaram ao Kazekage que ele saíra no seu rastro. Seu pai está faíscando byakugan, até a Hokage ficou assustada e me mandou vir antes que ele ache os dois!"** - ela nem terminara de falar e você já estava de pé, com a determinação estampada no olhar, dizendo:

**"Vamos voltar!"** - agora sim, eu tinha ficado pálida e sem ar...

**"O... o que? Vai voltar sabendo que Hiashi-sama vai te matar? E depois, como ela fica??"** - ò.O

Toda a minha felicidade se dissipou. Os pensamentos misturavam-se, criando imagens desconexas de luta; casamento; sangue, lágrimas... uma cena negra e vazia se tornou nítida... o futuro sem você...

**"Naruto!"** - subitamente, voltei a realidade e levantei - **"Você não pode voltar! Eu... não quero te perder..."** - mas a sua confiança era visível...

**"Eu disse... você é minha! Nem mesmo seu pai vai mudar isso... agora vamos!"** - eu não acreditei quando me vi sendo levada por você de volta à Konoha. Sakura nos acompanhava atenta, contando como Sasuke impedira o ninja e o ataque da Tsunade, quando Hiashi-sama entrou se achando na sala dela, só porque é o líder do clã mais importante de Konoha. _'que mico ¬¬'_

...ºº...ººº...ºº...

**"Vergonha! Ela não é digna de assumir esse clã e nem de se casar com um Kazekage!!"** Ò.Ó - o coroa dava os seus pitis...

**" ¬¬ "** - Gaara apenas olhava, já de saco cheio de tanta falação.

**"Se não tivesse feito esse acordo idiota sem falar com ela, nada disso estaria acontecendo..."** - comentou Neji, com certeza por ainda achar que eu me casaria com ele... e tudo por causa desse clã estúpido...¬¬

**"Então ela não sabia até eu aparecer?"** - Gaara fez uma cara de 'onde eu fui me meter?' - **"Que tipo de líder faria um acordo oculto à pessoa mais interessada e ainda se acha na razão de todo esse ataque patético?"** ¬¬

**"O.O"** - Mas meu pai não esperava por essa...

Gaara chamou um de seus oficiais em um canto:

**"Baki... ela estava sozinha?"**

**"... não... estava com... Naruto Uzumaki!"** - fofoqueiro ¬¬

**"Hum... entendo..."** - ninguém seria capaz de dizer o que se passava na cabeça estilo 'drag queen' naquele momento...

...

continua...

* * *

Arigato pelas reviews \o/\o/\o/

Bjo bjo bjo...


	6. Mudanças

Quando chegamos aos portões da vila eu vi, pelo menos, 12 shinobis que comentavam sobre a minha 'fuga'. A cara que todos fizeram ao nos verem juntos era impagável. Mas, nem assim eu conseguia sorrir...  
Cada momento era mais tenso que o último e eu sentia o ar cada vez mais pesado sobre nós.

Conhecendo Hiashi-sama, eu diria que, no mínimo, você teria uma morte rápida e indolor e eu deveria evitar isso a qualquer preço. Eu não veria você morrer, mesmo que tivesse que me opor ao meu pai. Você parecia me conhecer muito bem, ao apertar a minha mão, transmitindo-me a sua coragem e determinação... eu sempre soube que tinha feito a escolha certa.

Por onde passávamos, rostos surpresos nos acompanhavam. Os que sabiam do meu amor de infância, se mostravam felizes com o que viam, mas os que esperavam por um casamento promissor de um futuro sem guerras com Suna, lançavam olhares reprovadores, talvez imaginando o que aconteceria quando o acordo fosse desfeito. Ah... já to cansada de ser a boazinha da vila, quero mais é que quem não gostou se exploda! (tá, foi meio... rude, eu sei... mas é verdade ¬¬)

...

Sasuke chegava apressado com o preguiçoso número um e o projeto de 'fera verde mais bonita' da vila. (fala sério...¬¬)

**"Dobe... não pensei que tu fosse baka o suficiente pra voltar! Mas tenho que admitir... tu subiu no meu conceito, só pela coragem."** u.u

**"¬¬ Você sabe que eu não volto atrás no que digo, teme!"**

**"Vocês são mesmo problemáticos... u.u"** - _'e quem te perguntou?' _¬¬ só aí é que eu percebi que não havia nuvens no céu...

**"Yooo, Naruto! Esse é o 'fogo da juventude'!! Quando existe o amor, nada mais importa!"** - disse o Lee, tirando do bolso o seu inseparável caderno de anotações das frases 'inspiradoras' de Gai-sensei... (eu mereço... mas até que gostei da frase...)

Eu estava alheia a tudo. A única coisa que via na frente era aquela cena trágica... Com certeza o Kazekage exigiria uma atitude drástica diante do acontecido e o líder do 'clã mais importante de Konoha' (¬¬') não poderia recusar. Bom, se fosse isso, talvez eu tivesse a solução mas, se ele mesmo resolvesse agir, então a coisa ficaria muito mais complicada...

Por um instante, eu busquei o seu olhar e, ao encontrá-lo aliado ao seu sorriso confiante, soube que nossos pensamentos viajaram juntos aos momentos vivenciados na noite anterior. Doces momentos... Talvez tenha sido a minha terrível mania de corar que nos denunciou aos ninjas presentes (quando se precisa de uma árvore, pra enfiar a cara no buraco dela, não se tem...õO). Todos se calaram e se entreolharam quando presenciaram o que nossos olhares confessavam e o abraço que confirmava tal revelação. Mas, dessa vez, os sorrisos à nós lançados eram de total cumplicidade e aprovação.

**"SAKURAAA... HINATAAA..."** - chegava gritando a loira mais exibida de Konoha e Tenten, que mantinha um amor secretíssimo pelo meu priminho... essa sabia esconder melhor do que eu... u.u

**"Fala baixo, porca escandalosa!!"** - Ò.Ó - **"Se toca garota, não sabe que tem uma guerra prestes a detonar??"**

**"Sei, testa de marquise!"** - o amor dessas duas é tão tocante...¬¬ - **"E sei também que, se não fosse pela maluquice desses dois, eu não descobriria que o Kazekage está altamente interessado em mim..."** - _'como é?? Oo'_ - todo mundo parou pra prestar atenção no que a Ino dizia...

**"O que?? Tá delirando já de manhã?? O que aconteceu com o seu... seu... ah, aquilo que você tinha com o Sai??"** õO

**"O Sai já era..."** - falou como se tivesse cansada de um estilo de roupa... (se bem que o estilo do Sai é meio... enfim...¬¬) - **"Gaara saiu bem cedo e estava indo ao prédio da Hokage, quando eu 'distraidamente' esbarrei com ele e acabei derrubando todas as flores... não, você imagina um Kazekage me ajudando a recolher flores espalhadas pelo chão?"** - o entusiasmo dela era cômico - **"Aí, quando 'acidentalmente' nossas mãos se tocaram e ele me olhou, eu tive certeza que se apaixonou pela minha beleza radiante à primeira vista... "**

_'Aff...'_ (pensamento geral...)

**"Ino... está dizendo que o cara se apaixonou por você só porque te ajudou a catar flores no chão?"** - seria ciúmes na voz do preguiçoso?

**"Se for verdade, isso pode ajudar a resolver o 'problema' que esse dobe arrumou."** u.u

Se você tivesse capacidade de matar alguém com o olhar, Sasuke seria o alvo...

**"Mas... o que ele foi fazer no escritório da mestra? Você não usou a sua 'beleza radiante' para descobrir, porquinha?"** - caiu a ficha...

**"Ai... esqueci desse detalhe... O.O"** - ai ai... loiras...

**"Hinata-sama"** - gelei na hora ao ouvir... o grupo ANBU chegava nos cercando, mas não

pareciam muito dispostos a conversar... - **"Temos ordens para levá-la à Hokage-sama, venha!"** - disse um deles, já me puxando pelo braço. Eu parei, me soltando e você já se colocava na minha frente. Mas quem tinha que resolver isso... era eu.

**"Naruto..."** - fiquei ao seu lado - **"Não se preocupe, eu irei falar com ela e dep..."** - você me abraçou e me beijou com tanto amor, que foi impossível me incomodar com o quanto eu fiquei corada por estar na frente de todos... mas o calor que começava a nascer nos trouxe à realidade e nos separamos. _'droga... ¬¬'_

**"Eu não vou te deixar sozinha."** - você olhava nos meus olhos - **"Nada do que acontecer a partir daqui vai me afastar de você, então esqueça o que pensou e nem tente mudar isso!"** - _'por isso te amo tanto...'_ - **"Eu irei com ela."** - falou ao ANBU

**"A Hokage-sama ordenou apenas que leva..."**

**"Quer mesmo tentar me impedir?"** - eu tenho certeza que todos ali se assustaram com o tom da sua voz e seu olhar sinistro... mas me surpreendi quando se colocaram em posição a nossa volta. Quem precisa daquele clã com amigos como esses?

**"Que seja... vamos, ela está esperando!"** - e com os desejos de boa sorte, seguimos ao sermão, escoltados, quase como criminosos.

...

Ao chegarmos na sala da Hokage, não só encontramos Gaara, como também Hiashi-sama, que rapidamente percebeu nossas mãos unidas e avançou alguns passos na sua direção, sendo impedido pelo braço do Kazekage. Por hora, ele se resignou a esperar.

Mesmo com toda a sua coragem, eu comecei a tremer. Ainda demoraria um pouco pra me sentir tão forte quanto você... será?

**"Naruto! Hinata! Sabem que nos colocaram em situação desfavorável com Suna, por causa dessa brincadeira idiota."** - eu não conseguia decifrar o olhar do ruivo, mas até que isso não me importava... melhor pensar nos seus beijos... e tentar não corar... todo aquele blá blá blá era um tédio ¬¬ - _'que saco... não vejo a hora de sair daqui...'_ - o coroa só faltava babar de tanta raiva estampada no rosto... ah, quer saber? fui...

**"HINATA!"** - ai que velha estressada... será que acabou o saquê?? õ.O - **"Não dê mais nem um passo!"**

O Kazekage parecia se divertir com tudo aquilo, mas ficou na dele... - eu hein, vai entender... ¬¬

**"E por que?"** - olhei de lado - **"Já cansei de tudo isso... eu não vou me casar com ele e nem vou voltar pra casa então... me esqueçam!"** u.u - eu mesma não sei de onde tirei tanta marra...

**"O.O"** - todos... é compreensível, né? Mas o melhor foi o seu olhar... tinha um ar de admiração...

**"Hinata! Se sair desta sala você deixará de existir para o clã e não será mais reconhecida como uma Hyuuga"** - _'jura? ¬¬'_

**"Sério? Então estou livre de tudo isso."** - te puxei pela mão e, para que soubessem de uma vez...- **"Agora nada mais vai me impedir..."** - e te beijei... cara... até eu to boba comigo mesma... Oo

**"Tem certeza do que está fazendo?"** - mas você sabia que sim... e com seu lindo sorriso... -** "Então não temos mais nada a fazer aqui, vamos."**

...

continua...

* * *

Arigato pelas reviews \o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Bjos e + bjos :D


	7. Confronto

**Hinata:** Aff.. que demora.. pensei que essa fic não akabaria nunca** u.u**

**Naruto:** Eol kurti essas férias** 8)**

**Hinata: ¬¬** Naruto.. eol amo vc.. mas vc nunka vai deixar de ser um baka..

**Naruto:** Tava demorando..

**Autora:** Tá tá.. não comecem u.u deixem isso pra quando estiverem a sós!

**Naruto:** A sós??? ***------*** DATE BAYOOOO** \o/**

**Hinata:** O_O' *corada*

**Autora:** ai ai.. homens

**

* * *

**

**"Você não vai sair daqui assim!"** Ò.Ó- Hiashi-sama aparecia na minha frente - **"Muito menos pra ficar com esse... "** - uma rápida olhada pra você...

**"Nos deixe passar."** ù.ú - _'não vou, hein?'_

**"Prefiro te ver morta do que ao lado dele! Ele é um perigo à todos e vai ser a sua desgraça... com ele você não vai!"** - e ativou o Byakugan - Duras palavras... perfeitas para fortalecer a 'nova' Hinata...

Fúria era o que expressavam os olhos altivos do coroa. Eu reuni toda a minha coragem, conseguida depois de algumas constatações nas últimas horas e, com uma força que eu sabia muito bem de onde tirei, mantive uma atitude que nunca imaginei ser capaz de existir em mim... - _'Só precisa seguir o seu coração...'_ - palavras mais que verdadeiras...

**"Não mesmo?"** Ò.Ó - também ativei - **"Você pode ser meu pai e até o 'líder do clã mais importante de Konoha' (¬¬) mas, se der o próximo passo, confirmará que isso já faz parte do meu passado."** - e uma posição de defesa antecedeu a ameaça de uma investida impedida pela Tsunade-sama.

**"Parem já, os dois!!!"** - ele podia ser bom, mas a força dela era muito maior... não só como Hokage... u.u

**"Chega!"** - finalmente a drag que..., digo... o Kazekage se pronunciava... ¬¬" - **"Isso termina aqui. O acordo está desfeito."**

**"O quê??"** - o velho quase caiu pra trás e a Hokage perdeu a fala... isso não era nada bom... - **"Não pode retirar a sua palavra! Concordamos com esse casamento como uma aliança entre Suna e Kon..."**

**"Eu não disse que não haverá a aliança. Ela apenas não será feita através do clã Hyuuga."** u.u

Eu me coloquei ao seu lado, notando que você ainda continuava meio pasmo com a última cena... mas não desviava o olhar de mim... só quando foi chamado pela drag q..., digo... pelo Kazekage... (ah, que coisa, seria mais fácil se ele assumisse logo... ¬¬""""")

**"Uzumaki Naruto. Vejo que não fui o único a aprender com você o quanto se é forte quando se luta pelo que nos é realmente importante."** - Gaara me surpreendeu... quem imaginaria que ele fosse capaz disso... o_O

**"Hai."** - pelo seu sorriso, entendi a amizade que havia nascido há alguns anos atrás... **"Assunto encerrado. Vamos Hinata."** - antes de sair, tive tempo de olhar em agradecimento ao ruivo e com uma certa tristeza à Hiashi-sama... por que tinha que ser assim?

Saimos do prédio abraçados, causando espanto em todos que cruzavam o nosso caminho até encontrarmos nossos amigos nos esperando, curiosos pelos acontecimentos. Como você sabia o que eu sentia naquele momento, prometeu que mais tarde nós os veríamos. Eu precisava só de você agora...

Achei que seguíamos sem direção, enquanto pensava no que tinha deixado pra trás. Eu começava a desmontar toda aquela pose, sentindo uma dor crescente no peito... era mais difícil do que eu pensava...

Em alguns minutos chegamos ao lago e, com toda aquela serenidade da manhã, eu desabei... envolta por seus braços compreendi que ali estava o meu futuro, o que ficou no passado definitivamente não me pertencia mais. Mas, pra quem sempre procurou harmonia e entendimento, isso era mais do que eu esperava suportar... Ah, mas do que eu to reclamando? Agora eu tenho o que mais desejei na vida e não vou abrir mão disso. E é todo meu...

**"Hinata..."** - um suave beijo - **"imaginei que faria isso mas, confesso que fiquei surpreso e... orgulhoso de você." **- outro beijo e um forte abraço abrandaram aqueles sentimentos... mas...

**"Como sabia?"** - õ.O - parece que sabia também que eu perguntaria, pelo sorriso (lindooo!) de canto...

**"Por que acha que te beijei daquele jeito antes de sermos levados pela ANBU?"** - mas, só de lembrar, não consegui organizar as idéias para uma resposta coerente... acho que seus beijos causam um efeito colateral em mim... - **"Eu precisava saber se você estava mesmo disposta a enfrentar o que aconteceu e isso foi confirmado quando vc não se esquivou por estar na frente de tantas pessoas."** - mais um lindo sorriso - **"Você não foi com a coragem... foi com o seu amor."**

Impossível não te amar tanto...

...ººº...ººº...

**"Como não será através do clã Hyuuga??"** - tentava entender a loira estressada

**"Eu tenho outros planos para essa aliança. E já tenho a pessoa certa."** - quem pensou que o ruivo era bobo, hein? - **"Mande chamar uma certa pessoa..."**

**"Não pode fazer isso! Deu a sua palavra!"** - a raiva de Hiashi-sama era tanta, que teve a ousadia de mostrar o Byakugan para o Kazekage. O olhar que fora lançado de volta poderia ter realmente iniciado a guerra, se Gaara não tivesse compreendido a fundo toda aquela situação. Desde que se tornara seu amigo, ele aprendera a entender sentimentos que nunca fizeram parte de sua existência. Somente por isso relevou tal afronta.

Mais calma agora, Tsunade-sama tratou de dispensar o coroa, antes que a coisa chegasse a um ponto incontrolável. Inconformado, Hiashi-sama não deixaria tal 'vergonha' ficar por isso mesmo e seus pensamentos começavam a viajar numa trama (e na maionese ¬¬) para se vingar de nós. Ventos muito fortes ainda viriam...

...ººº...ººº...

Já de volta, as meninas não conseguiram esconder a curiosidade sobre o mais novo casal de Konoha. Parecíamos a sensação do momento. Eu me vi no meio de uma roda de meninas altamente interessadas no que supostamente (na cabeça delas) aconteceu. Acho até que eu corria um sério risco de ser confundida com um tomate ou um pimentão, tamanha era a indiscrição contida nas perguntas... e não eram poucas...

Eu vi você no meio de outra roda e sua expressão denunciava uma felicidade que talvez ninguém compreendesse, somente eu... e somente eu a compartilhava...

Mas... tudo o que realmente importava naquele momento, além do que sabíamos com uma certeza inabalável, era a amizade que descobrimos em situações um tanto inusitadas...como essa...

Depois de tanta curiosidade, já cansada de tantas perguntas que, sinceramente, fala sério... que garotas depravadas... õ.O... eu resolvi me isolar... tentar assimilar esse dia... início de uma nova vida... e me afastei sem que percebessem, menos você, que estava atento aos meus movimentos todo o tempo... e, assim como eu, deu um jeito de escapar da "festa" formada a nossa volta...

E caminhamos... ainda sob os olhares surpresos de quem não imaginava mudanças tão repentinas e intensas na vila... todos deviam esperar algo do tipo... o prédio da Hokage vir a baixo (posto por ela mesma ¬¬)... ou o Kazekage começar a fazer monstrinhos de areia... ou quem sabe ainda, Hiashi-sama desfazer a chapinha depois de quase arrancar os cabelos... ¬¬ (isso é uma fic, tudo pode acontecer...)

...ººº...ººº...

**"É realmente o que quer? Sabe que ela pode não aceitar sendo de maneira tão..."**

**"Ela aceitará."** - a certeza que o ruivo demonstrava convenceu a loira estressada. Chamando Shizune, mandou um recado urgente, fazendo a morena voar até uma certa floricultura.

Olhando pela janela, o Kazekage mentalmente agradeceu o que o destino lhe reservara... apesar de toda aquela confusão, tudo estava saindo melhor do que pretendia...

Além de tudo isso, a Hokage ainda se preocupava com a possível e quase certa vingança de Hyuuga Hiashi. O ódio demonstrado por nós e até mesmo pela atitude do Kazekage, em suas expressões, era um péssimo presságio... se a guerra não começasse por um lado, fatalmente começaria por outro.

...ººº...ººº...

**"O quê???"** O.O'- a loira nem acreditava - **"Mas o que a Hokage tem de tão urgente assim pra falar... e logo comigo???"** - certamente ela devia pensar (pensar?? õ.O) que o Kazekage havia se queixado pelo 'acidente' de manhã... - **"Será que... não, não deve ser... mas e se... ai meu Kami..."** - Ino rodava entre as flores horas com as mãos na boca... hora nos cabelos... mas sem desfazer o penteado...

Shizune quase ria com o desespero pouco disfarçado da loira exibida. Mas sendo um assunto meio que... oficial... engoliu o riso e a 'arrastou' em meio a protestos e flores trazidas pela Ino quando tentava se segurar... _'e pensar que é uma kunoichi...¬¬"_

Enquanto caminhavam até o prédio da Hokage perceberam o clima tenso entre os moradores, regado de comentários abafados e, vez ou outra, alguns risinhos de quem não acreditava que a nossa relação fosse adiante.

De longe... alguém observava Ino, alternando entre as nuvens e os passos que a levariam pra longe dele... definitivamente...

...ººº...ººº...

Como um vento cortante, Hiashi-sama chegou ao clã Hyuuga, chamando os mais velhos para uma reunião à portas fechadas. Neji estava atento aos últimos acontecimentos e do alto da sua genialidade (¬¬) conseguiu ouvir boa parte do que discutiam. E uma grande dúvida nasceu em seu coração...

Reunião encerrada, Hiashi-sama mandou chamar um ANBU, dos que lhe eram mais fiéis e o mandou em missão sem que nem mesmo a Hokage soubesse (vantagens de ser o 'líder do clã mais importante de Konoha' ¬¬). Era só esperar...

...ººº...ººº...

Tsunade-sama olhava a vila submersa em pensamentos diversos e angustiantes. Nem mesmo notou quando Shizune e Ino chegaram e o olhar do Kazekage (agora eu acertei o/) direcionado à loira. Tirada de seus temores, percebeu finalmente o que o olhar de Gaara escondia.

**"T-Tsunade-sama... eu posso explicar.. foi um mero acidente..."**

**"Ino! Acidente?? õ.O O que vc andou aprontando??"** - a Hokage boiava

**"Esqueça isso"** - Gaara se aproximou da loira exibida com um olhar que a fez paralisar - **"Nos deixem a sós"** - imediatamente Shizune saiu da sala acompanhada pela hesitante e contrariada loira estressada. Porém não deixaram de perceber o nervosismo gritante da garota.

Ino esperou em silêncio, enquanto o ruivo fazia a volta na mesa e chegava à janela, se pondo a observar os pássaros, mas vendo através deles... O silêncio tornou o ar tão pesado que ela teve a impressão de nem estar mais respirando...

**"Ino..."** - Gaara continuava de costas - **"Existem coisas na vida de um ninja que são inevitáveis... outras inconsideráveis... algumas são pura obrigação... mas certas coisas são inexplicavéis..."** - ela apenas ouvia, ainda imóvel **- "Eu aprendi muito desde que lutei com Naruto... muito como Kazekage e muito com outras pessoas... mas ainda estou longe de compreender certos... sentimentos..." **- voltou-se para ela - **"Você deve saber que eu estou aqui para firmar uma aliança com Konoha, não é?"**

Mas ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

**"Também já deve saber que não será mais com a herdeira do clã Hyuuga... e sinceramente, essa parte não me agradava muito..."** (quem ele pensa que é?? u.u) - a loira já começava a ouvir o próprio coração enquanto ele se aproximava... - **"Eu tenho.. outros interesses em Konoha..."** - ... seus olhares se encontravam... - **"Precisamente... nessa sala."** - ... e um beijo os revelava nos instantes que seguiram... (nossa... isso dá um frio na barriga.. *-*)

Shizune tentava ouvir atrás da porta com os olhos brilhando de curiosidade. Tsunade apenas pensava em Hyuuga Hiashi... precisaria tomar algumas providências.

...ººº...ººº...

* * *

Voltandoooo \o/

Agora pra ficar (Y)

Bjoooosss


	8. Surpresas

**Naruto:** Finalmente ação ***--***

**Hinata:** Isso porque não é com vc **u.u**

**Naruto:** Aaaah tá, vai me dizer que o Gaara dando em cima da Ino não foi MARA?

**Hinata:** Foi sim! Mas isso tb soou meio.. gay.. **õ.O**

**Naruto:** ¬¬ Isso o que? Não se pode mais falar nada.. **u.u**

**Hinata:** Depois eol que sou estranha.. **:O**

* * *

No clã Hyuuga, o "lider do clã mais importante de Konoha" (X.X) ouvia a descrição feita pelo ANBU sobre o que lhe fora ordenado encontrar. Segundo ele, seria a peça perfeita para o que quer que fosse o plano de Hiashi-sama, embora ele tivesse uma vaga idéia. À noite confirmaria suas intenções.

...ººº...ººº...

Um longo silêncio foi o que persistiu depois daquele beijo tão inesperado. Mas os olhos confessavam o que nem mesmo certas palavras eram capazes de expressar. Até que a loira finalmente saiu do transe (sei bem como é isso...)

**"Err... isso... quer dizer..."** - (vamos compreender né? ¬¬)

**"Ino... vamos deixar o tempo dizer... também preciso entender algumas coisas..."** - (ai ai... isso pega...) - **"Mas a questão agora é a aliança entre Suna e Konoha e isso vai.. depender de nós. Eu vim aqui com uma intenção que não deu certo e, sinceramente, não era o que eu queria... mas isso pode ser consertado. Nos casaremos e resolver..."**

**"Como é??? O.o Casar??? Você pode ser o Kazekage e o que for mas não vai decidir a minha vida assim, tá pensando o que meu bem???"** - uma graça a loira com as mãos na cintura e cara de quem estava realmente ofendida... pelo menos foi o que ele achou... e ali foi revelado o primeiro sorriso que Gaara não conseguiu conter na frente de alguém. Lindo e enigmático... capaz de desfazer o olhar quase furioso de Ino, tão surpresa quanto eu e vocês...

**"Certo... vou dar um tempo pra você se acostumar com a idéia"** - ainda sorria, o que desmontou a pose da loira exibida - **"Nos veremos mais tarde para comunicar à Hokage a nossa decisão"** - e dito isso, deu um leve beijo nela e saiu da sala deixando a kunoichi altamente perplexa, no melhor estilo ***Hããã...??? õ.O***.

Quando passou pela velha estressada e a morena 'não fui eu', Gaara ainda mantinha alguns traços daquele sorriso e um leve ar de quem tinha descoberto que fazer castelos de areia misturando água era mais fácil... As duas apenas se entreolharam contendo risinhos de 'até que enfim', voltando à sala onde Ino ainda se mantinha estática olhando uma parede, mas vendo nada à sua frente. Perguntada sobre o que fora dito ela apenas respondeu:

**"Nem sei... õ.O"** - e saiu da sala sem nem prestar atenção em Neji que chegava apressado, mas habilmente se desvencilhou do choque sem entender nada. Ino apenas acenou com a cabeça e voltou à floricultura onde passara um longo tempo pensando [?] no beijo...

...

Tsunade-sama ouviu atentamente o que Neji lhe contara e, se já tinha motivos de preocupação, pensou que umas férias seriam bem merecidas... _(nota mental: ser Hokage é um saco...¬¬ e: Neji é um fofoqueiro ¬¬²) _Mas agora sabia o que deveria fazer.

...ººº...ººº...

À noite ainda se ouvia os comentários sobre o que o Kazekage faria mediante a situação. Seria ele homem para iniciar uma guerra devido a um acordo (estúpido ¬¬) desfeito ou seria mais homem ainda para aceitar uma solução contrária ao que fora combinado???

Comentavam porque não sabiam das últimas novidades... _'fala sério.. todos vão catar o queixo no chão quando souberem...'_

Deixei você, sob protestos, no caminho da sua casa e, reunindo toda a minha coragem, voltei à minha para colocar um ponto final em tudo aquilo. Isso era uma coisa que apenas eu deveria enfrentar. Depois, devidamente munida do que me pertencia, deixaria aquele clã definitivamente. Apesar de saber que, mesmo com toda a força e coragem que agora tinha, esse seria, talvez, o pior momento da minha vida... Mas.. eu não volto atrás na minha palavra. (tá, eu roubei a frase mesmo e daí?? agora eu posso u.u)

Já na rua, em frente aos portões do clã, parei por alguns segundos tentando manter um certo nível de controle e não alterar a respiração... o que me faria gaguejar e isso já é passado...

Levantei a cabeça e avancei, mas quando ía colocar a mão no portão ele se abriu... (buuuuu...º-º') Pra minha surpresa, Hanabi me esperava com um sorriso de 'VC É A MINHA HEROÍNA \o/' (*-* /XD) e com todas, ou quase todas, as notícias do que se passara durante o dia no clã. Devido ao clã 'mais importante de Konoha' (=_=") ser enorme, tive tempo de saber rápida, mas essencialmente, tudo o que rolava enquanto me recordava de vários momentos no caminho até o meu quarto... Hanabi era o meu oposto: eu era tímida e calada e ela saidinha e descarada... nesse momento eu agradeci por isso...

Fatos revelados, ela me ajudou a organizar o pouco que me interessava de tudo o que eu fui um dia. Eu não queria nada que me lembrasse mais do que o necessário daquele clã, agora 'o meu passado'.

Ouvimos vozes vindas do salão principal e reconhecemos como sendo de Hiashi-sama e mais dois coroas do clã, mas uma terceira voz, feminina, não conseguimos descobrir... Achei melhor esperar que a reunião acabasse para enfrentar o 'líder do clã mais imp...' (ah cansei..U.u). Não demorou muito (coisa de duas horas o.O) para que finalmente a sessão 'cochicho' terminasse. Cara, falavam tão baixo que pareciam estar... deixa pra lá..¬¬"

Hanabi falava, ria e suspirava ao mesmo tempo enquanto perguntava detalhes do meu 'rompante' (é incrível como as mulheres dessa vila são pervas...'-')... Superficialmente contei o que aconteceu, relembrando dos momentos mágicos e doces em seus braços *-* mas sem mencioná-los... Os olhos dela brilhavam como se fosse ela quem tivesse passado por todos eles (coisas de meninas românticas, essa é a minha nee-chan *O*).

Tudo pronto, chegada a hora 'Um por Todos, Todos por Um e Eu por Mim mesma', caminhei a passos lentos, porém firmes até o salão principal. Lá ainda estava Hiahi-sama, mas sozinho. Melhor assim. Hanabi, curiosa pra c***** (só assim pra expressar exatamente como ela estava), ficou do lado de fora. Olhares tensos, acompanhados de um silêncio mortal, precederam o início do sermão.

**"Veio pedir perdão pelas tolices que disse e fez? Sabia que você não tinha compet..."**

**"Não"** u.u - minha calma me surpreendia

**"Não??? ò.O"** - seu olhar era tão sereno que dava mais medo do que quando era furioso.. -

**"Hum.. entendo... vai insistir nessa idiotice de ficar com a raposa? Achei que você tinha o mínimo de inteligência pra ver que isso será o seu fim."** - ah, cara... se eu não fosse quem sou...¬¬

**"Idiotice? Idiotice foi viver nesse clã estúpido por anos achando que eu não servia pra nada e nem tinha um propósito. Idiotice foi me deixar abalar pelas opiniões de todos à minha volta. Idiotice foi pensar que você era um exemplo de como um ninja deve ser. Mas hoje eu vejo de onde vem a força de um ninja de verdade.. e você está bem longe disso."** - _'ops... o.O"_

**"Cuidado com o que diz, pirralha atrevida** (eu hein, que retrô... e.e)**!** **Não subestime a minha capacidade de esquecer que você ainda é a minha filha."** õ.O

**"Sério? Será que você ainda não entendeu? A que está na sua frente não é mais Hyuuga Hinata. Os anos que eu passei me escondendo atrás desse nome se encerram hoje. Daqui pra frente eu serei apenas Hinata... futuramente... Uzumaki Hinata. Não há nada que você possa fazer ou dizer pra mudar isso... a não ser que pense em me matar."** - eu o olhava do alto da minha quase forçada serenidade, roubada dele minutos antes... e esperei o que certamente seria a consequencia do meu insensato, mas seguro, desafio. Nada. Hiashi-sama simplesmente se virou e, antes de me deixar sozinha, lançou-me um último olhar que, se não me engano, tinha um leve toque de quem vai fazer m****...

Hanabi entrou em silêncio, olhando na mesma direção que eu e, igualmente, pasma.

**"Você viu?" õ.O**

**"Vi..." - O.õ**

**"Acredita?" - õ.O**

**"To tentando..." - O.õ**

**"Era mesmo...?" - õ.O**

**"Duvido muito..." - O.õ**

**"Será que ele...?" - õ.O**

**"Vai saber..." - O.õ**

**"Acho melhor..." - õ.O**

**"Eu também..." - O.õ**

**"Então vamos...?" - õ.O**

**"É..." - O.õ**

Terminado o 'papo-cabeça', voltei ao meu quarto, catei o que estava devidamente separado, ainda tentando compreender a atitude do coroa. Olhei a foto onde estava com Hanabi e Hiashi... já naquela época não havia sentido em meus olhos...

Um forte abraço e deixei uma romântica nee-chan com olhinhos brilhando como se estivesse lendo um conto de fadas... (tão fofa ela *-*)

...ººº...ººº...ººº...

Como todos os shinobis adoram andar em telhados, Gaara não negava o sangue. Sentado sobre um dos telhados mais altos da vila, admirava (ou algo do tipo) cuidadosamente a lua que começava a aparecer. Tinha um ar de quem meditava sobre a coisa mais importante em sua vida. Mas não demorei muito a perceber que ele esperava uma certa loira sair da floricultura. A loira em questão mostrava-se ainda confusa e com a ficha presa (essa é loira até na alma ¬¬). E eu achando que ele ía falar com ela, mas não. Apenas acompanhou de longe o caminho que ela fizera até o prédio da Hokage, como fora combinado (mais ordenado, eu diria).

Perdida em lembranças intensas, não percebi que Sakura me chamava quase gritando a poucos metros, rindo com Tenten. Eu queria mesmo te encontrar logo e encerrar esse dia mas parece que muitas águas ainda rolariam...

...ººº...ººº...ººº...

* * *

_Bjooooossss e brigadinha pela paciencia ^^''_

_Jane o/_


End file.
